


Little Angel in the Devildom

by thenextchapter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Author posts randomly, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, She/her pronouns, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenextchapter/pseuds/thenextchapter
Summary: SHALL WE DATE OBEY ME AGE PLAYA spell to make her look younger changes her to the mental age of a toddler. The demon brothers and the undatables all try to make her life as happy as possible while trying to find a cure.....This will be one shots featuring an unnamed female character using only she/her pronouns.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!! :D I really wanted an obey me age play but there weren't any I could find so I wrote one. I hope you like it! (also if anyone knows of or has an obey me age play please please let me know I would love to read it!) 
> 
> This is just something fun to write so don't be too critical of the POV and how it reads sometimes please. I really just wanted to have fun with this work. Please enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer puts her to bed...

“Let’s brush your teeth now, my dear.”

She groaned while Lucifer just chuckled. “Come now, it’s the same as each night. Why is tonight so upsetting to you?”

The pair headed up the steps to the bedrooms in the House of Lamentation, Lucifer helping her with a hand on her lower back as they climbed. They had finished dinner a few hours ago and has some leisure time but now it was bedtime (for her).

She sighed loudly, shoulders slumping. “I’m not tired. Brushing my teeth means bed. Can’t I stay up and watch TV? Or-or, um, Levi and me can play some games!” She grinned at him, hoping to charm him into what she wanted.

He hushed her softly, her smile changing into a pout. This made him look on at her fondly while she sort of half-stomped into the bedroom. He had such a soft spot for her, it was ridiculous. She made his demonic heart just a little bit as it was in the Celestial Realm, when he was looking after his younger brothers. Caring. Loving.

“We’re inside so please lower your voice. And no, you cannot watch TV or play games tonight. It’s far too late for that.”

“Aw! No fair.” Why did Luci have to be such a dad all the time, it was no fun at all for her.

He waited while she brushed her teeth and changed into her PJ’s in the bathroom. When she re-entered he was switching the tiny nightlight on the wall on. It was a crescent moon, comforting to her because it illuminated the dark room. She loved the moon.

“All right, bed for the little humans,” he said, reaching for her to lay her down in bed under her covers. Despite her still being a regular sized human woman, she still was mentally the age of a human toddler so he tried his best to treat her like he would a child in any way possible.

It was an almost nightly routine for him to do this. If not Mammon (he helped her sleep with cuddles when she had bad days or just wanted company at night) or Satan (who read to her at night before bed most times) usually it was Lucifer that tucked her in and made her feel safe before she went to sleep. Beel sometimes woke her up when he was getting snacks and they shared, but that was their secret.

She yawned as she sank into bed. It was warm and cozy and snuggled in with a happy shake of her body.

He smiled. “Ah, so you _are_ tired.”

She stuck out her tongue, blew a raspberry at him. “No way.”

He gave her a stern look. “If it were not so late, I’d have you in the corner for that.”

She froze. “Sorry…”

He hummed and sat beside her. “Did you have a good day?” he asked softer, gently brushing hair from her cheeks.

“Yeah.” She thought some more on the day, and wondered about something that had been bothering her. She had to be brave to ask it, though. “Luci?”

“Yes?” He replied, tucking the blankets around her frame.

“Why am I here?”

He stopped his motions. Lucifer sat back and looked at her. His dark features always seemed like they should frighten her, but they made her feel better. Somehow, she trusted him not to do her harm despite how scary he could be to others (like how mean he was to Mammon).

“I don’t ‘member lots of stuff but I had a dream where I was someplace else… they sky was blue and I was in a different house but none of you were there. It was sad.”

Lucifer knew this day was coming. One couldn’t be a human, be told they were in fact human, and not wonder about being surrounded by demons and angels. Plus, they still did not know what exactly she remembered after the accident and they also did not want to scare a child with the information of actually being an adult. Yes, she looked like an adult, but there weren’t any children in the Devildom so it wasn’t like she didn’t know the difference. It might hurt her more mentally and Lucifer couldn’t stand to see her hurt in anyway. As the humans said, better safe than sorry.

“That’s a hard thing to answer.” He paused. “I’ll tell you some other day.” Hopefully that would satisfy her for now.

She frowned. “Is it… is it bad?”

“No, it’s not.” He smiled, and, after finishing gathering the blankets around her tight enough to feel warm but not constricted, he leaned down inches from her face. He kissed her forehead, and whispered, “Sweet dreams.”

When he left, the room was bright from the crescent moon plugged into the wall. But she could feel Lucifer’s own presence, not a light, but a dark warmth, surrounding her as she fell asleep. She never wanted to leave home.


	2. Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real Prince is coming to visit her... She can't wait to meet Prince Diavolo!

The House of Lamentation family was gathered in the common room waiting for a special guest. An actual Prince was coming to visit. Lucifer called him ‘Lord’ but that was the same as Prince honestly.

She could not wait to meet an actual real-life Prince, just like the ones in the story books that Satan read to her at night. She jumped around for joy, screaming giddily, “I can’t wait to meet the Prince!”

Lucifer hushed her and told her to calm down. “Inside voices, please.”

Asmo was pouting, and he asked her, “We’re Princes of the Devildom, darling, so why are you so excited?”

She shook her head frantically, the ribbon curls that Asmo put in her hair smacking her in the face. But nothing deterred her. “No, ‘s not the same!”

“And why not?”

She twirled the dress, a pink and fluffy one with white stockings and white heels with bows on her feet, the perfect outfit to meet a Prince because she looked just like a Princess. She pretended to think on his question, then smiled and said, “Cause I said so!”

Asmo whined. “So mean…”

Satan laughed, crossing his legs on the sofa. “You heard her.”

Huffing, Asmo crossed his arms. “I wonder if she was like this before she came here.”

She did not know what that meant. As far as she knew, she was always in Devildom. But, she had no time to think on it because, again, a literal Prince was coming!

She was spinning in circles, passing the time, waiting impatiently for the Prince to come by. Twirling until she got dizzy, balancing with her arms and giggling when she got a head rush.

Lucifer sighed for the millionth time from where he sat on the armchair. “Please, be careful.”

Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue was hard, but she did because he would be mean and not let her meet the Prince and that would be awful.

A door opened and closed. She stood still, stomach clenched tightly. She was so nervous. Did she look pretty enough for him, a Prince?

But it wasn’t a Prince that entered the room first, and she only knew that when he, a demon with short hair dyed at the ends, pretty with bat-like horns on his head and bright eyes, said, “Presenting Lord Diavolo,” while gesturing to his left where the doorway was.

“You don’t have to do that here, Barbatos.”

“Yes, my lord. I find it fun, however.”

A deep guttural laugh that made her toes tingle, and then he entered and he was… incredible. Dressed in a red suit and bright gold eyes, soft looking red hair, and so big and tall. He could lift her up and take her all over! Piggy back rides for the rest of her life sounded so great.

“I’m sure you do,” the Prince said in response to Barbatos. Then he smiled wider, and held open his arms in greeting. “Hello everyone. How is— _gah_!”

She jumped into his arms (they opened for her, right?). Distantly she heard the brothers collectively groan, coo, and gasp. But she did not care. The Prince was here and he was so warm and smelled so nice, and he caught her quick and perfectly held her. Was this love?

He chuckled, a deep sound reverberating the room and in her chest. His arms encircled you, warm and incredible. He smelled almost like Lucifer but a different darker type of smell. She snuggled into his chest. “Hello. Do you know who I am?”

“Prince. ‘m a Princess.”

He laughed again. “I see that. What a beautiful one you are, too.” He pet her hair down, and she blushed, mumbling in embarrassment.

“My Lord, I am so sorry, she forgets—”

“Lucifer, it’s completely fine. Actually, it’s quite endearing.”

She glanced over at the green haired demon to see his eyes squinted at her, and he wore a smile. She then looked up at Dia—Divol—Dola…. This was hard for her.

“Di-Di!”

The room was silent.

“Excuse me?” Lucifer asked in shock.

“DI-DI?! HAHA!” Satan laughed.

Diavolo just laughed again. Then, he lifted her up by her waist, and spun. She clung to him and giggled. She was lightheaded as both stopped spinning, and he set her down, hands on her arms to steady. He grinned. “You are so precious. I almost wish we could keep you this way, but alas we cannot.”

Everyone kept saying that and she hated it. She just ignored it again, too happy because her Prince was telling her how precious and cute she was. All the work Asmo did was working, she was gonna get married!

He led her to the couch, and she was sat down. He then knelt, making the others gasp again. He took her hand, and smiled. “My Princess, I must take my leave to speak with the others, but we will see each other soon.” He kissed her knuckles, and she blushed brightly.

“O-okay, y-yes! Please, I wanna see you too,” she said, kicking her feet against the couch.

He nodded firmly and stood up. Glancing down at her with a bright smile, he said, “We will, I promise.”

She watched him leave, and Asmo came to sit by her. “Well? What did you think of the ‘Prince’?” he asked, adjusting the curls in her hair as he did.

She sniffled. “He was so pretty.”

“Prettier than me?”

She looked at Asmo, saw his broken expression. Then she climbed onto him and hugged him, smashing his face between her hands. “No one is prettier than you, Asmo.”

He grinned. “Of course not.” Then, a wicked look flashed over his eyes, and he was tickling her. “You never should have doubted my beauty! Now you will pay, little princess!”

She laughed and cried with happiness. It couldn’t have been a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :D


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She follows Mammon to school and trouble awaits...

Mammon walked up the steps to RAD. He was late, as most mornings, but he had no clue he was being followed.

She was close behind him the entire time he walked to school. She was lucky he didn’t fly like he sometimes did when he was late but he must not have felt like it. She giggled when he almost caught her but she hid behind a bush and waited until she heard the doors shut to follow.

The only reason she was sneaking to school was because she was lonely. She hated how often she was left alone at the House of Lamentation. Well, she wasn’t totally alone, Belphie and Levi were usually there to watch her, Levi had online classes and Belphie only sometimes went to school and still got great grades. And Lucifer was usually home doing paperwork if he wasn’t out at Diavolo’s castle.

Lucifer would be so mad at her. He told her forever ago “Do not speak or even glance at any other demons aside from me, my brothers, and Lord Diavolo or Barbatos, do you understand?”

“I do,” she whispered to herself. She would be very careful.

When she opened the doors, Mammon was not there. Instead, two large scary demon boys stood in the way. Both super tall, dark black eyes, with toothy grins as soon as they saw her. Spikey horns and identical facial features, brothers it looked like. The only different was one had purple horns and the other red.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and she realized this was a bad, _very_ _bad_ idea.

The red horn demon stalked towards her, backing her into the nearest wall. “Look what we found.”

“A good breakfast, we found, didn’t we?” said the other with purple horns.

Tears started running down her cheeks, and her hands were shaking. She held them in front of her and begged, “Please…”

There wasn’t anyone around, all the doors she saw were closed and farther down the hallway. She was doomed.

“ _Please_? Get a load of this, it can beg. Should we make it beg for its _life_?”

Body shaking, she pressed back as far as she could, arms and legs adjacent to the wall. Nails scratched the chipping paint. There was a lump stuck in her throat and it burned. Fear, this was pure fear. Had she ever been so afraid before? She always had the protection of the house, and the brothers, and now she had made the mistake of leaving and screwing it all up.

“Mammy,” she mumbled. She kept her eyes facing straight, looking right at the chests of the two demons closing in. She couldn’t look at their eyes, they were like looking into the blackness of space and that was terrifying.

“What was that?”

One hot hand touched her shoulder, making her jump and causing them to laugh loudly. Fingers tugged her hair. They were playing with her. Playing with their food.

“Mammy.” She spoke more clearly, but still somewhat mumbled to them.

They laughed at her again. “Is she calling for her mommy? Ha! How pathetic the human race is. She knows she’s going to die, right?”

Her face was hot with tears, and she felt something tugging at the core of her stomach. Death. It was close. They were going to kill her. Eat her alive.

She shut her eyes tight, wishing for anything to come to mind to save her. “Mammy, please…”

The hand on her shoulder was big and heavy and heated, and it gripped her face tightly. That was all it took because then, with a burst of strange power in her voice, she screamed with clarity, “ ** _Mammon!_** ”

A sound, crackling like a fire, and a feeling of warm energy in her body, and she heard him. Her savior.

“ ** _What is going on here?!_** ”

The hand on her was gone. She felt the air come back to her, cleaner than before. Her eyes shot open, bleary and focusing. She was going to be okay now that Mammon was here.

“Move aside. NOW.”

The two demons stepped aside, stiff and robotic as they did, and she knew somehow they were now afraid. Because Mammon was powerful. Lucifer had told her so, that was why he was her main protector.

Mammon was in front of her, and he crushed her to his chest. She clung back just as desperately to him. A few more tears fell in elation. “You’re okay?! Please tell me you didn’t get hurt, because if you did I will _kill_ —I-I mean…” He pushed back, holding her face in his hands. His eyes frantic as they looked her up and down, pushing her hair back gently, checking every inch of her for harm. He sighed in relief when done. “You’re not hurt?”

She sniffed, fingers tight in his uniform shirt. “No. Was scared though. How-how did you know?”

He raised a brow. “To come here and save you? I am the Great Mammon, you know.” He grinned that sideways grin that usually made her laugh. But right then, she just blinked, not convinced. He shook his head and his smile was gone, in place a tense serious expression. “I’ll explain later. For now, I want you to go over there and face away, and cover your ears. Can you do that?” he asked gently.

It was easy enough to do. But, “You won’t leave?”

He smiled. “I promise I never will. Just one minute, okay? Then we’ll go back home.”

He led her between the two demons, who seemed to be stuck where they were from fear and dread until she was at the opposite end of the hall, which was still empty.

“Close your eyes and don’t look no matter what. Cover your ears, too. Good.” He pat her head, and she blushed. He moved away, his presence she could feel gone but not too far.

It was only seconds, and she heard a dim shout. She flinched in reflex. Her mind could not comprehend what was happening and she knew it wasn’t good. But she also knew Mammon was doing what he had to do.

A light tap on her shoulder and she turned around. Mammon was there. He everything she could have wanted in a hero. She didn’t know what happened, but she knew he was right there, and he would be there to keep her safe always.

He held out his hand and she took it. “Let’s go home.”

Mammon carried her on his back, speed walking as fast as he could to make her giggle at the feeling of the wind passing by the both of them. When she got home he took her to wash her face and change into house clothes, which consisted of leggings and a big warm sweater. He said he was staying home with her to keep her out of trouble.

She covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. “Mammy, you _are_ trouble.”

He sputtered. “Hey! I wasn’t the one that snuck out to follow me to school, was I? Lucifer is going to be so pis— _mad_! He’s going to be mad at you _and_ me.”

She shrugged. “I’ll just get time out.”

He sighed, glancing up at the ceiling. “And I’ll just get strung up, no biggie.”

The day went by, the both of them hanging out. Later, both had ramen for lunch, his super spicy and hers mild, and both watched some movies on TV. Belphie joined in, too, eventually, cuddled on her other side. She felt so happy to have them with her. This was exactly what she needed and wanted.

Belphie yawned. “Why are you home, Mammon? Failed some quiz or something?”

Mammon sputtered. “NO! She followed me to school, activated our pact when some demons attacked her.”

Belphie was shocked, so shocked he stopped mid yawn to glance between her and Mammon. “Wait, she activated the pact?”

“Yeah, it was strong, too.”

“She’s pure trouble,” Belphie sighed.

“Yup.”

“Did you take care of it?” he asked in a darker tone.

Mammon grinned. “Yeah, it’s all taken care of…”

And when Lucifer was told of what happened, Mammon got hung up in the entry hall, while she got time out for one hour and had to write on a chalkboard 50 lines “I will not sneak out”.

She knew it was a lie each time she wrote it. Because, as two of the brother’s said, she was trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts and leave a kudos if you liked it~


	4. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tea time with her favorite demon butler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay seriously I am blown away with the kudos and comments !! It's been less than 24 hours and I am sooooo glad you guys like this and also shocked too. I really hope you continue to like it!!! :3

The rounded table was set with a pretty white lace table cloth, and a tower of treats sat in the center. Tea was steaming hot and cups were set around each plate. The guests consisted of 2 living and breathing occupants, and 4 stuffed creatures dressed to the nines.

“Yay! Tea party!” She was so excited, she loved tea time with Barb. He made yummy treats and always made her laugh with his funny stories about everyone.

Barbatos sat beside her after pouring tea into each cup. “I’m excited as well. I always enjoy our tea time.”

She smiled at him and his heart melted. He truly did enjoy this time they spent together. Always he was with Lord Diavolo, or other demons and her, but never just the two of them outside of this special time. He was glad his master let him have this little bit of time with her. Sometimes others joined them but mostly it was just the two of them and that’s how they liked it.

“All right, little miss, today we have apple and cheddar scones, strawberry meringue roses, chai tea sandwich cookies, and, your favorite, mini chocolate cupcakes. The tea is chamomile with honey for your sweet tooth.”

She gasped as she looked at all the treats. “It’s so pretty! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She was clapping and shaking in her seat and reached over to half hug him. “You’re the best,” she sighed.

He pat her back, inhaling her sweet scent. “It’s my pleasure, little miss.”

She giggled. “Okay, big mister.”

He playfully pinched her and she pouted at him. “Try the tea. If it’s not to your liking, I have others as well.”

She took a sip of her tea and sighed. “So good!” she whispered in excitement. She turned to the bear at her left, and asked, “What do you think, Teddy?” She pretended to listen, and nodded. “Yeah, I think so too.”

He held back a laugh, which was quite difficult for him. “I’m glad you enjoy it.”

This was something small he could do to make her smile. In her current state of mind, he would make sure she was taken care of, and if it was something as simple as a weekly tea time then he would make sure to prepare her favorites and keep that adorable grin where it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! :D Click that kudos button if you enjoyed it :))


	5. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storms in Devildom are very loud and scary and the twins help her feel better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this after hearing some scary winds outside my place and thought, wouldn't it be nice to have some twins to cuddle? :3

Storms in the Devildom were scary. She did not like them. The skies were dark already and now it was like there was no light at all, and the rain was almost as loud as the thunder. There was no lightning to go with it, just continuous rumbling clouds.

She wanted to sleep but it was too hard. So she snuck out of her bedroom and down to the kitchen, hoping that something warm in her tummy would make her feel better.

But it was worse and louder somehow, and she found herself shaking under the table, cold and scared and just wanting it to stop.

“Hmm? What are you doing under there?”

She gasped when she was grabbed by her arm and pulled out, sliding along the flooring. She looked up and saw Beel with an arm full of food. She must not have heard him over the rumbling thunder.

He frowned at her, and helped her stand up. “You’re crying.”

She nodded, and jumped when a loud boom hit. She was in his arms in seconds flat, sobbing. “S-s-sc-cary! Loud!”

He hoisted her up in his arms. He didn’t like seeing her so scared, so he decided he would keep an eye on her. She should not be alone. “Yeah, the storms are loud. I’ve got snacks in my room so let’s go there.”

She just let him take her, feeling safer and warmer in his embrace. His big hands held her, and she shoved her face into his chest to try and block out the noise.

“Beel, you’re back already?” Belphie’s sleepy voice called. “Oh, you brought company.”

“She’s scared of the storm.”

She was put on Beel’s bed but she clung to his shirt tightly that he had to sit down first with her being held on his lap. A loud bang came, and she cried out, pushing her body close to Beel’s. “Make it stop.” She was begging, sobbing.

Belphie sat up from his bed and blinked to get sleep out of his eyes. He found his way to Beel’s bed and pet her hair back, shushing her softly. “You want to sleep, little one?” he cooed. He felt terrible seeing her so frightened, he would do what he could to make her feel better again.

She nodded against Beel. “Please…”

“Okay, keep your eyes shut. Get comfy, there you go. Now think happy thoughts for me.”

With Beel was her pillow, and Belphie was caressing her hair and cheeks, she slowly stopped hearing the booming thunder and loud rain hitting the house. She heard laughter instead, and when she opened her eyes she was in a field of daisies and had all her friends with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Love each and every one of you~


	6. Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loves playing pranks... and a certain Angel is perfect for it.

Mammon started it all. First it was a tiny prank to Lucifer, and she couldn’t stop giggling when she saw his bright pink hair. He fixed it easily, but poor Mammon was strung up for days. She asked him for prank ideas.

“Mammy, can you tell me some pranks?”

He grinned and ruffled her hair. “Oh yeah! I’ve got tons. Some are too hardcore for you, but I have a few good ideas… Who do you wana prank?”

She thought for a second, who would be the one least likely to get mad at her. She did not want to end up like Mammon. Oh! “Simy!”

He burst out laughing. “This is gonna be good! Simeon’s a great choice, babe. Let’s get to ready to prank an angel!” He tugged her away, the both of them laughing down the halls.

Simeon loved her. She was adorable and cute, and they walked through the gardens together and picked flowers. They even made flower crowns before, Asmo got a kick out of that.

But he had no idea what was coming to him.

It was easy, all she had to do was set a bucket on top of the doorway and wait after they invited him over to play. It was filled with colored paint, she had picked blue to match Simeon’s eyes, and super heavy so Mammon helped her set up the bucket.

“Next time, we’ll do a prank _you_ can actually pull, yeah?”

She nodded eagerly. “Please!”

He sighed, clapping his hands. “Well, I’ve got to head out to a gig. But tell me how it goes! And remember, do not tell Lucifer I gave you this idea or helped you. Swear?” The both of them pinky swore, and Mammon was off.

She waited and waited. It was awful, Simy took forever. Until there came the sound of footsteps, then Simeon’s voice. “Are you in there, little angel?”

It was a nickname he had for her almost instantly after she was mentally de-aged. She loved being called all sorts of nicknames, but this one was a favorite because he was so pretty and kind to her and gentle when he spoke. So she knew he wouldn’t get mad. She felt a little bad, but she really wanted to pull a prank and he was perfect.

“Oh, there you—”

The door opened fully, and the bucket dropped onto the Angel’s head. He stood there, bright blue paint running down his body, bucket on his head, paint all over the floors. He took it off after a second, and she squealed in laughter. His hair was coated in thick blue paint, the only part of him not covered was some of his legs, and his whole face was, too, she could barely see it. His shoes were totally covered, too, in a puddle of thick paint.

Her chest hurt with how much she was laughing, she could barely talk. “B-b-bluuee f-fa-ace, ha ha ha!”

“Oh my.”

He looked at her, and disappointment ran across his face. He swiped his hands over his eyes and cheeks, and then sighed, smiling softly at her. “Well, I suppose a small prank isn’t that terrible. You really are not so innocent, little angel. Perhaps I should call you little devil.”

She stopped laughing hysterically, breathing heavy, and pouted when he pat her head. “S-sorry. It was supposed to be funny. Was it?” She hoped he wasn’t mad. She never saw him mad before.

He chuckled. “For you, I guess it was funny. For me, I think it’s just a mess,” he said, lifting his arms, dripping wet blue paint.

She blushed. “I’ll clean up, I swear!”

He nodded, and paint dribbled down. “Good girl. Let’s get to cleaning, then.”

After he wiped his face clear, the room was cleaned, and Simeon had changed clothes (still the same, somehow, probably more magic), they settled down and ate some cookies left in the cabinets. She was tired from laughing so hard and Simeon felt a more relaxed evening would be best.

“Simy?” she asked, cuddled close to him.

He kissed the top of her head. “Yes, my dear?”

She looked up at him, blushing. “You looked pretty with blue hair.” She grinned.

She got a pinch to her cheek, and laughed when he pulled her onto his lap to tickle her until she took back her words. Maybe next time her prank would be something less messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, comment if you want or please leave a little itty bitty kudos :3


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's sick and Satan helps her sleep

Her head, throat, and tummy ached. She was sick. And no one would leave her alone to sleep. Her room held 4 of the 7 demon brothers, Lucifer, Mammon, Asmo, and Satan, but he wasn’t there just then.

“Lucy, ‘m tired. Sleep?”

He shook his head. His elegant fingers brushed delicately across her cheeks where she lay in bed, feeling the heat from a fever on his fingertips. “Not yet, sweetheart. We’re waiting for Satan to bring back medicine for you. Stay awake a little longer.”

She sniffled. “Sweepy,” she whispered.

He made a sympathetic sound. “Poor darling. Soon, I promise.”

“Hey, when’s he comin’ back? My human shouldn’t be feelin’ like this for so long!”

“She looks so terrible. The poor dear.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. She just wanted to sleep. Her head hurt. She loved them so much but they kept talking and it was too loud, but she was too sick to say anything and Lucifer said she had to wait for medicine before she could sleep anyways. She hated medicine, and again, she just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were drooping and in sleep she couldn’t hurt as bad, right?

The door opened. “Satan, finally. Bring it here.” Lucifer ordered.

A rustle of a plastic bag, and then a bottle cap opening was what she heard. “Why is the entire house in here? She need rest, not a party.”

“He’s correct. All of you, leave now.”

Whining from the two others, and then the door shut and it wasn’t as loud. She opened her eyes to see Satan and Lucifer there, the oldest holding a plastic weird spoon in his hand with purple liquid, the other frowning at her directly behind.

Lucifer pushed the spoon to her face. “You need to take this.”

She turned her head. “No way, nuh-uh!”

He sighed. “If you want to feel better, open your mouth and drink this. Please.”

She started to cry. “Hate it. No.”

Satan sighed, “Let me try.”

“Good luck.” Lucifer handed it to him, and took a step back for Satan to take his spot.

“If you drink this nasty stuff now, you’ll feel well much sooner. The chances of you taking it again aren’t as high. So either take a few spoonful’s of this now, or more later on. What do you prefer, kitten?”

She reluctantly opened her mouth because more medicine sounded terrible. He poured it inside, and she coughed at the yucky taste. He helped her drink some water, and then she settled back, happy to finally be able to sleep.

Lucifer looked on and smiled. It was sweet that Satan cared for her like this, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to let them be for a while. “I’ll leave you alone to rest. Satan, make sure she’s looked after.”

“I will.” Once Lucifer left, Satan sat beside her and asked, “Were my brothers troubling you, kitten?”

The medicine was kicking in quick because she was even more tired, and speaking was hard. “Loud,” she said, with a pained expression.

He tutted. “They worry in their own way, I suppose. But you need to rest. Close your eyes and I’ll read to you. Cinderella, or perhaps Sleeping Beauty?”

She mumbled, “S’eeping ‘eauty.”

“Excellent choice.” He settled down beside her, and pulled the book out. One hand held it open with the ease of reading for centuries, while his other pet her head, soothing with his caring hand, coaxing her into slumber as he read about Sleeping Beauty. She fell asleep, a nasty taste in her mouth, but a lovely voice in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or kudos if you liked it! Thanks so much for reading!! :))


End file.
